


Bounty hunters

by Crazy_broppy1995



Category: Trolls World Tour
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_broppy1995/pseuds/Crazy_broppy1995
Summary: After Chaz attacks them and biggie leaves, branch and poppy ask hickory about the other bounty hunters
Relationships: Branch and Poppy, hickory and poppy
Kudos: 13





	Bounty hunters

**Author's Note:**

> Hardly any broppy in this one, hickory mentions a little bit of them. Enjoy!

It was dark on the river, the only light was the moon which kept going behind the clouds, and some glow bugs. Hickory was steering the raft and thought he was alone but then heard a voice behind him 

“Hickory”

He jumped a little and looked behind him to see Queen Poppy and Branch standing a few feet away. He sighed and chuckled. “Thought you two were getting some shut eye, how can I help you?”

“Well... you said Chaz was one of the many bounty hunters looking for us. Can you tell us who the others are so we can keep an eye out?” Branch and poppy sat down as hickory looked in front of him to make sure there were no obstacles to hit, then turned and sat in by them, tilting his hat back and putting the straw in the brim.

“Well let’s see now, there’s a group of Reggaeton trolls who sing mostly in Spanish. There is 3 of them, the leader calling himself Tresillo and he has 2 female trolls with him. He’s light blue, has colorful hair and a music note painted on his front”

Poppy nodded and bit her lip, trying to figure out what they would do if they ran into them.

Hickory cleared his throat as he continued talking, “next are some K-pop trolls, 5 of them together all singing Korean. They’re very shiny, all different colored jump suits with matching colored hair. The leader calls herself Wani and they have very limited English. They sometimes team up with the Reggaeton gang and if they do then they can do some damage.”

Branch took a deep breath, glancing at Poppy who was starting to look terrified. He was hoping those were the last of the hunters until Hickory started talking again...

“And the last bounty hunters are called the yodelers, they’re hard to find and rumor has it that they yodel so much they get caught in avalanches”

Poppy giggled and Branch smiled at that, “how many yodelers are there, Hickory”

Hickory looked off to the side quickly, trying to think of a good lie “well... that’s hard to say because they’re crafty and quick, you can never tell if theirs only one or multiple.”

“How do you know so much about the bounty hunters anyway” asked poppy

“Um... I... i was in the right place at the wrong time a long time ago and they mistook me for someone else,” he closed his eyes quickly, he hated lying to his new friends but he couldn’t let them know who he actually was. He was thankful when Branch let out a large yawn and they all stood up.

“Well, just keep an eye out and watch your back for them” he glanced at Poppy who stood up and stretched, “I’m sure Old Blue here will easily protect the Queen from any danger” he turned around and put his hand back on the wheel. Branch blushed and quickly turned to go back to the edge of the raft to sleep. Poppy however didn’t want to sleep and stepped towards Hickory, putting a hand on his wrist and he looked down.

“Why don’t you go rest for a couple hours, Hickory. I’ll steer for a little bit and then let Branch take over”

Hickory nodded and stepped away, “thank you Miss Poppy, I’ll be on the first part of the raft then if you need me” he tipped his hat at her as he walked down the steps and found a soft area to sleep. He sighed as he laid down and looked at his back half. “I think we’re in over our heads”

His tail swished as he laid down and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
